


Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home With You

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Feels, Loss, Love Confessions, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Kathryn made Chakotay a goodbye video message.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> You all wanted it. Now here it is. Kathryn's farewell and last wishes to Chakotay. 😭🥰

Her face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Chakotay. If you are watching this it means I'm dead. Maybe it was in a blaze of glory. Maybe it was in a simple accident. Maybe I've been missing for too long. Maybe it was a simple virus. Whatever happened, I sure as hell hope it was worth it and got Voyager closer to home."

She paused and continued.

"I never expected that the Maquis captain I was sent to hunt down in the Badlands would be the best first officer I could have asked for. That he would become my best friend. That I would fall in love with him. But you are. And I did," she sighed.

"I know that I never said that I loved you... I was too afraid to lose you as you have just lost me. I could never send you on a dangerous mission if I had told you. I believe you knew already but I need you to know it. I want my peaceful warrior to bring our crew home even though I cannot. Please continue to live on and enjoy life. No anger. No blame. I've instructed B'Elanna to make sure you continue living your life. Oh, and you can keep Dante's _Inferno_. It's always been yours," she said with a soft smile and a wink.

She gave a kiss to her fingers and placed it on the screen with tears in her eyes

"I will always be with you. I love you, Chakotay. Love, your Kathryn."

**Author's Note:**

> Written 6/28/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
